


3am

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: 3am.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s less shameful in the middle of the night, a text message that admits to nothing resulting in Uchi at his doorstep. Uchi, who sees right through him and bitches about being woken from a dead sleep, and Ryo asks him where his curlers and face mask are as he makes them a couple of drinks. Something strong, something neither one of them likes because they’re not going to actually drink it anyway.

Uchi gasps in shock when Ryo closes the distance between them, backing him up against the wall and really, this is why he’s here, why Ryo texted him and why he’s even awake at this hour. Ryo’s not in love with him or anything, but they’re not just friends and Uchi’s the only one Ryo wants like this, the only one he will allow to see this side of him.

Needy and desperate is the atmosphere surrounding them, Uchi slipping naturally into his role as he kisses back just as heatedly and gropes Ryo where it matters. Neither one of them cared to waste time drawing things out, rushing to yank each other’s shirts over their heads and unfasten their pants like it’s a race, or even a fight.

Uchi’s good with his mouth and Ryo’s good with his hands, both of them not bothering to hide their appreciative noises as they each make contact with the other’s hard flesh. Ryo drags his lips up Uchi’s jaw and whispers into his ear, dirty, filthy things that has Uchi shivering and nodding in agreement.

Then Ryo shoves him down to his knees and waits, expects some lip but gets some tongue instead, his head falling back as Uchi licks the head of his cock like he knows what he’s doing. As he continues to tease, Ryo becomes convinced that Uchi’s done this before, a little jealous and pissed off that that it wasn’t with him. Ryo channels that rage into Uchi’s hair, fisting it with both hands and making it clear that there will be no teasing tonight.

Uchi moans around Ryo’s cock as he slurps him in, following the pointed unspoken orders and bobbing as fast as he can. Ryo’s head feels like it weighs a million pounds as he struggles to bring it up, focusing his eyes to look down at Uchi and watch those beautiful lips suck him in and out. Uchi squints and catches Ryo’s gaze, his pupils dark and heated under hooded lids, and Ryo gently brushes the stray hair out of his face as he feels his arousal start to pool in his groin.

“Hiro,” Ryo gasps, and Uchi moves faster, like he can tell Ryo’s going to come. It’s good because Ryo can’t form his words anymore, Uchi’s first name the last coherent thing he says before his voice turns into a series of moans.

His sanity shoots out into the back of Uchi’s throat, and Uchi has the nerve to smirk at him as he swallows and lets Ryo’s limp cock fall from his mouth. Ryo wants to grab him by the hair again, this time to drag him across the apartment to his bedroom, but that’s too far and it’s much easier to just fall to the ground, fusing his mouth to Uchi’s and tasting himself while Uchi makes it very clear that he hasn’t come yet.

His eyes won’t open all the way, but Ryo gives him a hard stare as he turns around and waits. Uchi’s quick to catch on to all things sexual and instantly he’s behind Ryo, arms sliding around his waist and shoving down his pants with his mouth latched onto Ryo’s neck. It feels good and Ryo leans his head back, feeling Uchi’s lips on his neck, throat, jaw, and finally his mouth as Ryo practically twists himself to kiss Uchi over his shoulder.

He takes something out of his pocket and places it in Uchi’s palm, and Uchi kisses him harder. He uses it with an air of confidence and it makes Ryo want to kick things, angrier at the knowledge that he has no claim to Uchi and it’s his own damn fault. Then Uchi’s fingers are inside him and Ryo pushes back against the promising touch, his body tingling in anticipation for what is about to come.

“Ryo-chan,” Uchi hisses against Ryo’s lips, gasping as he stretches Ryo and Ryo’s even hotter at the knowledge that Uchi’s getting off to this. Uchi’s the one who moans when Ryo jumps in his arms, flooded with arousal from the way Uchi touches him deep inside, and he can’t wait any longer for something bigger.

“Fuck me, Hiro,” Ryo manages to get out, followed by an unabashed moan as Uchi pushes in a third finger.

“God, Ryo-chan,” Uchi whispers, peppering the back of his neck with wet kisses as the crinkle of foil signals the next step. A deep groan vibrates his skin when Uchi coats himself with lube, then pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his cock that eases inside Ryo.

Ryo tries to drop to his hands and knees, but Uchi won’t let him go, leaving him in this awkward kneeling position as Uchi holds him up through his thrusts. The angle is still good and Ryo cries out into the night, very aware of Uchi’s hot breath on his neck and the added warmth from his closeness. It’s almost intimate, in the emotional way, and Ryo lets himself give in to his previously ignored feelings and is taken even higher by the new level of their connection.

Uchi feels perfect inside him, behind him, around him; Ryo’s skin burns where it makes contact with Uchi’s lips, each kiss igniting a flame that Ryo can’t extinguish. He’s too far gone to care anymore and it slips out, those words he can never say, and Uchi tightens his arms around him.

Quick breaths and short moans and Uchi starts to shake behind him, signalling his orgasm and Ryo can feel him pulse inside him, a rush of air hitting his ear as Uchi falls still.

Ryo captures his mouth before he can use it to do something annoying like talk, then relaxes at Uchi’s obvious grin and thinks that maybe this could work after all.

He’ll change his mind in the morning, but for now his bed is big enough for two.


End file.
